


Running Water

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: Running water helps Tyler relax.





	Running Water

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS

When Tyler was five, the feeling of water being poured on his head by his mother in the bath always made him giddy. He enjoyed how the water would run down his neck and his back then back into the water. It made him laugh and want to splash the water.

  
When Tyler was twelve, the feeling of the tap water running out of the kitchen sink and between his fingers made him feel sane. The feeling of liquid gushing over the backs and palms of his hands—sometimes even down his wrists and arms—calms his nerves and the anxiety burning in his stomach. It helped him to relax and not think about the things in his head.

  
When he was sixteen, the feeling on blood running down his sliced wrists helped him forget about the pain he endured that day. Watching the blood trickle down his arm and into the bathtub filled with water where he was once bathed by his mother gave him a sense of release from the world in just some short moments.

  
When Tyler was twenty-five, the feeling of Josh running his fingers gingerly up and down his spine in the early morning hours gave Tyler the chills. The thought of being hurried six feet under the ground is far out of his head. All he can think about is this moment with Josh.

  
Josh was his running water. 


End file.
